Les premiers mots de Wonderwice
by Faustine et Violette
Summary: Wonderwice nomme l'espada. Enfin plutôt renomme... Ceux qui détestent les Out Of Character, laissez tomber. C'est n'importe quoi pouvu que ça mousse.


**Les premiers mots de Wonderwice.**

**One shot.**

Base : Bleach.

Genre : Humour très très con.

Couples : Pas !

Disclaimer : Tralalaaaa pas à nous !!!

Note : Vous êtes prévenues, si vous aimez pleurer, laissez tomber (à moins peut-être pour pleurer de pitié pour nous). On est bêtes, on sait, mais on est pas dangereuses… Enfin on croit… Bon, on prévient, c'est entièrement Out Of Context puisque tout le monde a pété un câble dans cette histoire…

* * *

-Aizen sama ! Aizen sama !

Tousen arriva en plein milieu de la réunion journalière de l'espada, échevelé, essoufflé, heu-reux.

-Qu'il y a-t-il, Tousen ? Demanda ledit Aizen sama en se demandant si oui ou non l'autre avait bel et bien perdu l'esprit…

-Wonderwice… Wonderwice a…

-Oui ?

-Il m'a appelé papa !

Des larmes de bonheur coulaient sur les joues de l'aveugle.

-Roh, trop mignon ! Lâcha Nnoitra.

Il se reprit aussitôt :

-Enfin je veux dire : on s'en fout !

-Au contraire, Nnoitra, je pense que c'est très important pour l'espada d'avoir un enfant en son sein. Il nous apprendra la tolérance puisque c'est notre enfant à tous. Allons le voir.

La réunion que rien ne pouvait troubler déménagea dans la chambre de Wonder.

-Ah ! Tousen-tosan ! Babilla-t-il joyeusement.

Nnoitra retint un « ka… kawaï » de justesse.

Un cercle se forma autours de l'enfant Vastro Lorde. Même Ulquiorra paraissait intéressé.

Le petit leva un doigt hésitant vers Aizen :

-A… Aize… Aizensama… Aizensama Sama!

-Wonderwice, voyons, on ne montre pas du doigt! Tousen était scandalisé.

-Laisse, Kaname. C'est vraiment adorable de sa part de me témoigner tant de respect…

Puis le blondinet se tourna cette fois-ci vers Stark :

-St… st… stststststst… ssssss…. Saaaa… saaarqueuh ! Sarqueuh !

-C'est pas mal, sourit celui-ci, sous le charme.

Lilinette l'appelait aussi ainsi lorsqu'elle était plus petite.

Le suivant fut Nnoitra :

-Nn… Noi !

-Oui, c'est ça, je m'appelle Noi !!! Fit l'espada en larmes, très ému.

Mais déjà, il ne le fixait plus et se contentait de regarder Hallibel :

-Bel… Bel… Belhallibel !

-Merci, c'est très gentil, lui répondit-elle, mais je m'appelle Hallibel tout court.

-Belhallibel, Belhallibel, Belhallibel, répondit-il, résigné.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, lui sourit-elle.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Ulquiorra, Wonderwice sembla se trouver face à une montagne :

-U… Ulu… Ululu… Ulqu…qui… Ulquioooo… ra ? Ulquiorrrrrrra. Ulquiorra.

Devant l'effort du petit, le cuatra ne put que fondre comme neige au soleil. S'il n'y avait pas eu Aizensama dans la salle, peut-être l'aurait-il même pris dans ses bras.

Fier, le jeune regarda Grimmjow :

-Grimm… Grimm…

-Tu peux le faire, kôhai, je suis avec toi ! L'encouragea ce dernier.

-Grimm. Grimm Grimm.

Grimmjow était resté en suspens, attendant la suite. Mais rien n'arriva : il fut ainsi renommé Grimm Grimm…

-Barragan Luisenbarn !

-Pardon ?

-Barragan Luisenbarn, répondit Wonderwice, assuré de sa bonne réponse.

-Au moins, moi, j'ai du succès ! Se vanta le seconda auprès de Grimmjow qui se lamentait encore et Nnoitra, désespéré que ce môme ait réussi à retenir et prononcer le nom de ce vieillard insipide.

Le gamin se dirigea vers Yammi. Plantant ses grands yeux sur lui, il ouvrit la bouche… puis la referma et se tourna vers Aaroniero. Il pointa l'une de ses têtes :

-Aa… Aaaa… Aaro !

On ne put rien en tirer de plus.

Sommarie qui jusqu'ici était resté silencieux s'écouta renommer :

-Marie !

-Je ne m'appelle pas…

-Marie.

-Cherches pas, t'as pas le choix, lui lança Hallibel.

Szayel, sentant son heure arriver d'après le regard du petit qui semblait faire un effort de mémoire, lui dit très doucement et gentiment :

-Mon nom, c'est Szayel Aporro Grantz.

-Sza… Szayela… Szayelaporrograntz !

-Merci…

Enfin, il retourna vers Aaroniero pour asséner son coup fatal :

-Niero, lança t'il comme le résultat d'une longue réflexion en montrant la seconde tête.

-Eh bien, eh bien, il me semble que tout le monde a été nommé sauf moi… s'exclama Gin, comment je m'appelle, hein ?

Un silence se répandit. Une toute petite voix, si innocente, annonça la sentence :

-Baka.

* * *

-Bien, je vois que tout le monde est là aujourd'hui ! Sarqueuh, Barragan Luisenbarn, Belhallibel, Ulquiorra, Noi, Grimm Grimm, Marie, Szayelaporrograntz, Aaro et Niero, heu… désolé mais t'as pas de nom, toi… Ainsi que moi, Aizensama et mes fidèles compagnons : Tousen-tosan et Baka…

Depuis que Wonderwice les avait nommés, les espadas ne s'appelaient plus que par ces prénoms là. Le seul à avoir échappé au massacre fut Ulquiorra, très heureux d'avoir cette particularité (même s'il ne le montrait pas).

Ils durent cependant reprendre leurs vrais patronymes lors de la bataille contre les shinigamis… Il est vrai que Grimm Grimm, ça ne fait pas trop méchant !

* * *

Après moult réflexions, je suis arrivée à cette fiction :

Cette fiction n'a pas eu de réflexions ! Après examen, nous nous sommes rendues compte que nous ne sommes pas les seules à avoir écrit ce genre de choses, et puis Wonder qui appelle Tousen « papa », c'est devenu assez banal en fait.

En tout cas, un truc est sur, on a du faire des recherches pour trouver le nom de Barragan Luisenbarn. A présent, quand on parle de lui, on dit son nom complet… Mais si, vous voyez qui c'est, le vieux pépé, là !

Désolées pour Baka, ça fait très trois ans d'âge mental. En même temps, on a trois à nous deux donc faut pas trop nous en demander…

On est trop méchantes avec Yammi. Pourtant, on a rien contre lui…

Cela a été écrit il y a très très longtemps, mais nous le postons histoire de vous faire patienter jusqu'au chapitre 4 de _Espada's yaoi movie_ (souhaitez bonne chance à Faustine qui doit motiver Violette afin de finir enfin ce p****n de chapitre de m***e à la c*n… On s'amuse vraiment à l'écrire mais c'est dur en ce moment…).

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
